two are better than one
by jcandy
Summary: Sams Back For Revenge And It's Not Gonna End Well....Sorry I Haven't Finished This...I've Been Swamped So I've Decided To Leave It Unfinished...Sorry
1. Chapter 1

author:jess and amber

disclaimer: we never will own holloaks though if someone wants to give us it we won't mind.

He looked into the window, his breath steaming up the glass. He didn't care who saw him, he just wanted the bitch that helped put him away. He wanted Sophie Burton.

"Just shut up Mel" Sophie yelled at her sister "Louise will hear you"

Mel looked up at her sister "oh and you shouting isn't helping"

"We shouldn't have come into her room again"

"Fine, I've got what I wanted so let's get out of here before she catches us"

Mel and Sophie sneaked back in to their room; Mel jumped on to a sofa and showed Sophie what she'd got from Louise's bedroom.

"You got her red thongs!"

"What, urgh! No I didn't mean to I grabbed this" Mel explained showing Sophie a silver chain with a key on the end.

"Ok, I'll bite, what's with the key?"

"I dunno just looked interesting"

"MEL!" Sophie shouted and flopped on the sofa

He stood outside waiting for his chance to get Sophie; he waited and watched as the twins argued.

"She's so much like her sister" he said to himself. Well he couldn't stand outside all day and two is better than one. He moved silently towards the door and opening it trying not to make a sound.

"Louise is that you?" Mel called out stuffing the key under the seat.

"Hello" Sophie called out. She got up to look who it was.

He walked through the door ignoring the girls when they called out to see who it was. They would be in for a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: well this is the second chapter. Hope you like it and please review.and thanks fir the people who reviewed the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own hollyoaks but I won't argue if someone gives it to me.

"Louise, this isn't funny" Sophie called out. She walked into the hallway.

"Hey Mel, there's no body here"

"What but we heard the door"

"It must have been the wind"

Sophie started walking down to the front door. She closed the door and started walking back to her twin.

He stepped into the house, "Louise, this isn't funny" he heard Sophie call. You wish he thought. He put his hand on the door to close it when he heard somebody coming. He scanned the area seeing if there was anywhere he could hide. He ran into the nearest room and closed the door. He heard the twins having a conversation but couldn't make out what they were saying. He heard somebody walking back and opened the door.

Sophie stopped; it couldn't be "hello, Sophie remember me?"

"Sam!" Sophie gasped

"I'm gonna get you back for what you did to me" he whispered, he'd decided that he would get them one at a time

"MEL!" Sophie screamed trying to run past Sam but he stopped her

"Sophie stop fighting" Sam whispered menacingly into her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Because you asked for it. Usual disclaimer and please review. And thanks for everybody who reviewed my most loyal fans!

----------------------------------------

Sophie struggled trying to free herself from Sam's grip.

"Sh Sophie" Sam whispered. Sophie tried to scream but Sam just covered her mouth.

Sam pushed her into Louise's bedroom. "Shut up!" he said pushing her onto the bed.

"Sophie? Where are you?" Sam grabbed Sophie and pulled them both behind the door

"Move or make a sound and I'll kill you and your sister" he whispered quietly in her ear

Mel opened the door to Louise's room and scanned it. No sign of her sister

"If this is some kinda trick, I'm not impressed" Mel called out into the quietness of the room.

Mel shut the door, Sam waited until he was satisfied that she wasn't near the room.

He slowly opened the door dragging Sophie with him still covering her mouth. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her usually perfect hair a mess." You're coming with me"

Sophie just shut her eyes and wished her sister would come out. Sam slowly opened the door he pushed Sophie outside." Make a sound and I will kill you" Sam slowly closed the door and grabbed Sophie. He looked down the street making sure nobody was there and dragged her by the hair to a back street.

------------------------------------------

I am so sorry I haven't posted in a while I've just been WAY busy. I am sorry. Also I am looking for a writing partner cos I keep getting writers block

Ps. Reviews make me happy


End file.
